


Never Again

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, levi is a midgit, lol, rated for language and coz ppl die, reader - Freeform, reader-chan has some pretty damn freaky powers, reader-chan is NOT a titan shifter her powers are an original idea of mine, reader-chan is a badass, this tagging thing is kind of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is on quotev and has been for a while, so I'm adding it here too.</p><p>You, the reader, have lost your family in the attack on Shinganshina, joined the army, and sworn to never get close to anyone again. Until you meet a certain Captain (Reader x Levi)</p><p>I'm pretty sure the story sucks. But oh well. Imma still post it. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That day

"Come on [y/n]!" yelled your little brother, Marcus.

"Yeah! Come on!" his twin sister, Harriet exclaimed, grabbing your arm to pull you along.

"Where are we going?" You asked the 7 year-old twins laughingly.

"The scouts are back! We wanna go look!" they said in unison.

"No. Mom said we aren't supposed to go look anymore." you said calmly, pulling them to a halt.

"Oh, come on [y/n], Pleeeease?" Harriet said pleadingly while giving you 'the look'.

"No. Mom said not to." you replied calmly, although it was hard to ignore the puppy dog face Harriet was giving you. Your mother had told you that you were ten now, and you had to be more responsible. Even if that meant ignoring 'the face'.

"Well, I'm still going!" Marcus yelled and took off down the street. 

You threw Harriet over your shoulder and raced down the street after him. He was no match for you. You were strong enough to beat up most bullies that messed with either you or your siblings, and learned to run from those that you couldn't beat. You were almost as fast as a horse, and you knew it, because you had almost beaten one of the farm boys' horses in a race three weeks ago, and it was almost fully grown. You quickly caught up with Marcus and threw him over your other shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run from me? Because you know I'll catch you." You said, annoyed.

"Oh, come on [y/n]! One look won't hurt!" Marcus pleaded.

"No. We are going home." you said, dodging a cart as Marcus started to squirm. 

"Stop that before I drop you headfirst on the cobblestones!" You yelled. He stopped, knowing that you would do just that.

"Fine." you hear him mutter. 

You walk leisurely down the street, the twins hanging off your shoulders like sacks of potatoes. You go home and walk into the living room where your mother is patching a pair of your brother's socks.

"[y/n]! There you are! I was starting to get worried!" your mother said, looking up from her sewing.

"We just went over to Sara's house mother." you say soothingly

"Well, your cousin shouldn't have kept you so long. I was starting to think you had gone to see the scouts....You didn't did you?" she said Worriedly.

"No Mom. They wanted to, and Harriet even gave me 'the face', but I didn't let them." you said proudly, not mentioning the fact that you carried them here and only put them down when you got to the front door.

"Good job [y/n]! Your father should be home soon. Would you mind going over to your Aunt Nadine's to get those needles I lent her?" your mother asked.

"Sure Mom! I'll leave now so I can get home before Dad! Bye!" you say quickly. You loved going to your Aunt Nadine's house. She always gave you cookies and other treats like that, even though she lived in the poorer part of Shiganshina. But then, so did you seeing as she lived 4 streets over, and nearer the gate than you.

You hurry along the streets, taking short cuts through alleys and such. 'Ha! I know this city like the back of my hand!' you thought to yourself as you arrived at your Aunt's house. You knocked on the door and your aunt made a fuss over you, as per usual, gave you the needles and sent you on your way with cookies for you and your siblings.

As walked onto the street, you heard a loud clap of thunder. 'it isn't raining... why would there be thunder?' you thought worriedly. 

"Look! On the wall!" you heard someone scream. 

You looked up and saw a giant hand on the wall, and moments later, a head.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda sad. And short.

A huge explosion knocked you off your feet, as you turned to run. There were boulders crashing down everywhere, and one landed right on Aunt Nadine as she walked out of her home to see why everyone was yelling. You ran against the flow of people and raced toward your home. You would have arrived sooner, seeing as you could run home from your aunt's in 3 minutes, but the people pushing against you made you slow.

After five minutes of racing through alleys, you turn the corner of your street just in time to see a 6-meter class titan stuff your little brother into its mouth. You froze in panic. you could see your mother's torso sticking out from under a boulder. She was obviously dead. Then you saw it reach for your sister. Suddenly, everything was tinted red, you were so mad. How DARE it touch YOUR sister! You ran to a dead soldier a few feet away, grabbed one of his swords, and charged the titan. 

You sliced a chunk of its ankle out, and as it fell, you leaped onto its back and stabbed the neck over and over. A Garrison Soldier landed next to you and looked at you in awe.

"How in the hell did you do that [y/n]?" the soldier asked

You looked up at the sound of your name and saw your father's best friend, Alex, looking at you.   
"....H-harriet" was all you could say, but he understood. He hurried over to the titan's fisted hand and sliced it open, to reveal Harriet, covered in blood and crushed to death.

'My family.... gone... Harriet... Marcus.... Mom... and that soldier whose sword I took.... that was my father.... all of them.... gone.' you think sadly as Alex picked you up and took you to the boats.He told the soldiers on the boat what he had seen you do, and they watched over you on the ride. Afterwards, they gave you to more soldiers and told them your story and told them to look after you until you turned 12 and could join the army.  
On your first day in Trost, while you stood with your guardians, you saw a boy run up and kick an officer. A fight ensued, until a small blonde boy stepped up and calmed the soldiers and apologized for his friend's behavior. You recognized them from that day, when you saw them again two years later, on the first day of military training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! I figured that if some people want to reader the original of the story, they should be able to. So here's the link.   
> http://www.quotev.com/story/5423997/Never-Again/


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....... Idk man. I'm pretty sure this story stinks :3

You look around at the other people gathered in rows, and wonder when you'll be done with all of this annoying crap the instructor was saying, calling people maggots and such. He said his name was Keith Shadis. And now he was picking on the blond kid you recognized from two years ago. 

"And what do they call you maggot?!" Shadis yelled in his face.

"Armin Arlert from Shinganshina!" Blondie replied.

"Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?!" Shadis screamed

"My grandfather gave it to me!" Blondie said.

"And why are you here Cadet Arlert?!" 

"To help humanity win Sir!" 

"Well that's great! You'll make a great snack for the titans!"

Then he moved on to another victim. And another. Then he settled on you. 

"And who are you maggot?!" Shadis screamed in your ear.

"[f/n] [l/n] Sir!" You yell right back at him. 

"So you are Micheal's Daughter eh?" he said loudly.

"Yes Sir!"

"Why are you here [l/n]?!" he said, resuming his constant screaming.

"To learn to kill the bastards that ate my family right in front of me!" You say loudly but calmly.

He looked taken aback, as did everyone else. He then left you alone and moved on to a boy that you thought looked kind of like a horse. Apparently he wanted to join the Military Police, which earned him a head-butt from Shadis. The boy next to him also wanted to, but was insulted for it instead. Their names were Jean and Marco. Shadis moved on to another boy, one named Connie. The idiot did the salute wrong and Shadis picked him up by his head. 'Ouch.... that's gotta hurt' you think to yourself. 

Then Shadis's ranting was interrupted by a crunch. Some idiotic girl was eating a potato right there in front of Shadis. You watch as she does the salute and then offers him 'half' the potato although its more like, 1/4 of the potato. He makes the girl, Sasha, run until supper.

 

*later*

 

You sit at an empty table in the mess hall, and listen to someone named Eren brag about how titans were no big deal. You get up and walk over quietly until you are right across from him.

"Eren, you have no idea what you are talking about. You've never even touched a titan, let alone killed one. Nor do you deal with the guilt every day from being too late to save your little sister from a titan, even after you've killed it, because she got crushed before you killed it. You haven't sees your father lying dead on the ground and your brother stuffed into a titans mouth and your mother crushed to death under a boulder. And unless you have gone through all of that, I suggest you shut up." you say calmly yet threateningly, your glass of water breaking in your hand, because you were crushing it. You didn't notice the pain from your heavily bleeding hand. You were too mad.

"Excuse me." you said as you walked out, everyone staring at you in shock.


	4. a shit load of time skips becuz I'm a lazy writer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3 .... It gets better later.

You avoided everyone as much as possible the next morning, but after breakfast everyone was called out to learn to balance with 3DMG. You were in the first group. You didn't wobble at all and you quickly grew bored, and began to do front and back flips, while everyone watched in awe. You look over and see Eren hanging upside down with Shadis screaming at him.

After they let you down, you walk over to the cabins and sit on the porch of your cabin, and look over as the others each take a turn on the wires. Almost everyone is able to do it. Except Eren.

 

*later*

 

You walk into the mess hall for supper and see Eren sitting with Armin and that Mikasa girl. The boy had bandages on his head. 'I bet that idiot tried to balance on the wires again.' you think to yourself, smirking. You hear Jean talking to someone about how he was acting all high and mighty about it yesterday. You roll your eyes and turn around in your seat to face Jean's back. You tap him on the shoulder and her turns around to look at you.

"Why don't you shut your trap before I shut it for you?" You say coldly.

Jean visibly gulps. "S-sorry, I d-didn't mean t-to bother y-you." he says, terrified.

You turn back around and finish your supper before going back to your cabin to go to bed.

*the next day*

You look at Eren as he balances on the wires without falling over. He was wobbling but he hadn't fallen yet. Then, he fell. Eren started to plead with Shadis to give him another chance, and Shadis told him to swap gear with the guy that was lifting him up. It turns out, Eren's gear was broken, so he would need a new belt. He looked like a little kid on Christmas; Really really excited.

 

*even more later*

 

You zip through the trees, slicing through fake titan necks as you go along. So far you had the most and were the fastest and best at using the 3DMG. You could hear Jean yelling at Connie and Sasha somewhere behind you, and you laughed at them. They were continuing to steal any target Jean went after. 

You hear someone trying to slip behind you and follow you. You pretend you don't notice, but you know that someone is following you. You zoom up to slice through another and hear them try to pass you, but you're too fast. 

"Oh, come on [y/n]! At least let me get one!" you hear a familiar voice call out. You peer behind you and see that Connie was trying to trail you. You laugh at his antics. 

"I might, but only if you can catch me!" you call out to him as he tries to keep up with you. You zoom ahead, leaving him far behind.

 

*The most later*

 

They had just announced the top ten and you had ranked 1st place, top of your class. Of course Mikasa got 2nd, seeing as she was nearly, but not quite, as good as you. 

You were sitting at your table, when you heard Eren begin to give a little speech about how he was going to join the Scouts. You rolled you eyes and left. You tried to sleep, but couldn't. There was too much on your mind. Should you take revenge for your family, and join the Scouts, or follow in your father's footsteps in the Garrison? Wings or Roses? Which to choose. You remembered then, something Marcus had said to you, a few weeks before the attack.

*FLASHBACK*

"MARCUS!" you yelled.

"What?!" He called out behind him as he gathered firewood for Mom.

"You're it!" You cried.

"No fair! You're faster than me!"

"If you hurry up I might let you catch me!" You call to him as you jog away.

You go and hide behind a tree, thinking you lost him, when he jumps from the other side of the tree and tags you.

"I win!" He cried.

"Why you sneaky little brat!" You say playfully. 

"Well I gotta be sneaky if I'm going to join the scouts someday!" He said, grinning.

You instantly become serious. "Marcus, no. You're not going to join the scouts. I won't let you."

"Well, by then you won't be able to stop me, because someday, I'm going to be faster and stronger than you!" He said proudly.

"I bet you will, pipsqueak. Come on, lets go home, mom and Harriet are making cookies." You say, smirking at his adorable determination.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

You remember that sunny day, before everything changed, and remembered your sibling's excitement over the scouts, and make up your mind. You'll finish Marcus's dream for him. Then, you're finally able to sleep.


	5. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets good soon I promise.

The next day, you and your group are assigned to wall duty, cleaning the cannons and other such chores. As you and Connie clean a cannon, Sasha walks up with a bulge under her coat. You look at it warily.

"Guys! Look! I swiped some meat from the officer's provisions!" Sasha said, already drooling.

"Sasha you idiot! We're going to get in trouble! Put it back!" Thomas said angrily as you tuned out their conversation.

It was easier this way. Ignoring any and all signs of offered friendship, pushing everyone away. Then Sasha hid the meat in a box and everyone got back to work. Then, there was a huge clap of thunder..... Just like 5 years ago there were no clouds. You look behind you, at the outside of the wall, and see IT. The Colossal Titan was back. 

It knocks everyone off the wall, and Thomas falls without using his 3DMG, so Sasha catches him. Then Eren starts yelling at everyone to attack it, while hurrying up the wall to attack himself, but you fly past him, with your vision tinted red.... Just like 5 years ago. 

You fly upwards, with Eren hot on your heels. You yell, "I've got the right side, you get the left!" to Eren as you fly towards the titan. You weren't going to let this happen.... Not again. Not this time. This time, it wasn't going to breach the wall. Not if you had anything to do with it. You and Eren both flew at the titan's weak spot, but just as your swords were about to slice into it, it vanished. 'No.... Not again.... It's happening all over again.... It breached the wall..... No' You thought sadly to yourself.

You swung back up onto the wall with Eren, just as a soldier arrived. 

"All of you! Go back to Headquarters for orders! And if you attacked the thing make your report!" he said before flying off.

You and everyone else went back to HQ to get told where to go. You and Mikasa were assigned to the same group, and you saw she was visibly upset, probably because she had to leave Eren. You sit next to her seeing as she is the only person there that you know.

"You okay?" You ask her, kindly as she looks up at you in surprise.

"Yeah I'm okay. Why do you ask?" she replied, with a look of surprise still on her face.

"You looked upset." You tell her, and then whisper, "Don't worry, if I see Eren, I'll protect him." 

She looks at you gratefully and says, "Thanks [y/n], it really means a lot to me."

Then it's time for you to head out. Your group has been assigned to the elite squads protecting the citizens fleeing the city. You learn then that the scouts had left for an expedition that very day. You groan in annoyance. The people in the front didn't stand a chance if the scouts were gone. 

"Cadet [l/n]! You and Ackerman take the twelve meter on the right and we'll take the three 6 meters on the left! Got it?!" your squad leader called out to you. 

"Yes Sir! Come on Mikasa!" You yell, as you streak across the sky so fast that you were a blur, all while screaming out a war cry.

You slice through the back of its neck and you see another titan straight ahead with a soldier in its hands. You don't hesitate. You're seeing red again, and you are full of rage. You slice through its neck, and then another, and another. You had long since left your group behind, and you were killing them like crazy all by your self. Then you saw an abnormal running toward the citizens with the others from your squad going as fast as they could behind it, but they couldn't catch up. You take off, and moments later, Mikasa is there on the titan's head with you after you both struck at the same time, killing it.

The citizens were unable to evacuate the city because there was a wagon blocking the way.

"Hey! Order these people to help push the wagon through! I'll pay you well!" the merchant in charge called out to you and Mikasa. That made you mad. Really mad. Your fellow soldiers were out there dying to protect the people, and this, this, pompous pig was blocking the gate with his wagon. You hear Mikasa saying this behind you, but you ignore it. You keep walking forward, and when the merchants men get in your way, you knock them aside. Mikasa is saying something about how the loss of one may save many, as you approached the merchant and put your sword to his neck.

"P-pull the wagon out." he said, terrified.

"But sir!" one of his men cried out.

"I said to pull the wagon out!" 

They pulled it out. The evacuees escaped the city. You see Mikasa talking to a little girl, and she salutes her. The little girl's face lights up and you and Mikasa go off to help the people in the front, ignoring your group leader's orders to return to the other side of the wall.

You and Mikasa fly toward the front lines and see most of the 104th sitting on adjacent rooftops. You and Mikasa land on one of the roofs and you count heads while Mikasa asks after Eren. She walks over to Armin, and he freaks out, bawling out that Eren and everyone else in his squad died. Your face remained blank as you heard the news. That was exactly why you never got close to anyone. Mikasa went over to the edge of the roof and began to speak.


	6. The Rogue Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I hear you doubting me saying that it will get better soon, but it will in the next chapter. I promise

"I am stronger than you! All of yo-" she started, but you cut her off.

"You mean we. We are stronger than all of them." you say grinning like a lunatic.

She smiled at you as she continued, "We are Stronger than all of you! You are all cowards! [y/n] and I are going to go to Headquarters, and we can clear a path. Even if we have to do it alone!" she yells as you take off with her right behind you. Everyone joins you as you make a break for HQ. You are in the lead, and are slicing through titan necks at insane speeds, yet your tanks were still 1/4 full. Then Mikasa fell. 

"I'll go after her!" Armin cried and took off. 

"Crap! I'll go after him!" Connie yelled and followed Armin.

"I'll come t-." Jean started but was cut off by Connie calling back, "No! Stay with [y/n]! You guys have to clear a path!" 

Jean stayed with you and the rest of the group as others ran out of gas. 

"Don't let their deaths go to waste! We need to go now while the titans are distracted!" You yell out at the top of your lungs as you take off again.

You crash through a window at HQ and were quickly followed by many other crashes from the rest of the group. Jean was yelling at some poor kid and you walked over and stopped him after he hit the kid once. 

"They were just trying to stay alive! Leave them alone!" You scream in his face, frightening him.

"O-okay [y/n]" he sputtered. 

Then there was a crash behind you, and when you turned to look, there were two smiling titans looking back at you. Everyone rushed past you, but you were starting to see red again. But then, a fist punched them out of the way. A titan's fist.

You look at it in shock. There was a titan fighting and killing other titans. 'it must be a variant' you think to yourself curiously. The titan was actually aiming for their weak spots, like it knew where they were.

Another crash echoed behind you and you turned and saw Armin, Mikasa, and Connie standing in front of a broken window. 

"Do you guys know what that thing is?" You ask them as they turn toward you.

"Yeah! It's one of those unique variants! It keeps killing titans, and better yet, it ignores us!" Armin replied cheerily. 

"Weird.... Come on, we need to go farther inside, its not safe here." You tell them.

*later*

"Hey, look! we found some guns!" Jean called walking through the door.

"Umm.. I know I'm stupid, but aren't guns useless against titans?" Connie asked.

"Usually, but we might be able to use them to our advantage." Armin told him.

"Now, if we have our seven best go down stairs and hide in the rafters, and then have everyone else go down on the lift, and wait for the titans to get close, if we all fire at the same time into their eyes, it will blind them, making it possible for the seven to attack them from behind and kill them." Armin explained to all of us. 

"Well, then, you heard him! Me, Mikasa, Reiner, Jean, Connie, Annie, and Sasha will go down stairs and wait. The rest of you grab a gun and start loading!" You say loudly as you turn toward the stairs. "Lets go!"

You walk down the stairs with the rest of the group behind you and Reiner saying that shoving a sword up their butts is another way to kill titans. You roll your eyes at his words as Connie starts asking why he hadn't heard of that before. And then you were there. You and the rest climbed into the rafters and sat watching the seven 6 meter titans. 

Then you heard the lift start to move downward, and so did the titans. As the lift came down, they started to move toward it, and the others waited until all of the titans were gathered around it before they fired. You and the rest of the seven leaped down from the rafters, and each took down your titans, except for Sasha. She missed the weak spot. Her titan leaped for her, but you sliced through its neck before it could reach her.

"OHMYGOD!! THANK YOU [Y/N]! IT ALMOST KILLED ME!!!" She bawled. 

"Sasha! ........ Sasha!" You slapped her. "Get yourself together! Its okay!" 

"S-sorry [y/n]. I didn't mean to get so upset." Sasha stuttered as she calmed down.

"Its okay." You tell her as everyone went and refilled their tanks. You go and sit by yourself and refill your own tank, and as everyone cheered and laughed, you realized something. Although you didn't care about them, you still protected and helped them. You could have escaped over the wall. You had enough gas to do so before you rushed HQ, and yet, you didn't. You stayed and saved lives.


	7. The Boulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Reader-chan's powers show up in this chapter!

After you and the others fill your tanks, you head back out to the rooftops just in time to see the Rogue Titan getting devoured.

"Titans don't eat titans....." you hear someone whisper in shock.

When another titan comes around the corner, The Rogue Titan goes berserk and attacks it, biting into its neck before flinging it into another titan and collapsing in exhaustion.

"That was the titan that killed Thomas." you hear Armin say, stunned.

Mikasa flies down to the nape of its neck, and as the steam clears, you see a figure emerge from it's weak spot. It's Eren.

You and Mikasa carry Eren back over the wall, just in time to be cornered by a bunch of garrison soldiers.

"Answer me! Are you human or titan?!" the general in charge screams at Eren, who isn't helping himself any, seeing as how he's saying something about how he wants to kill.

"Eren!" Armin yells in his ear, bringing him to his senses.

"Well?! What are you?! Human or titan?!" The general yells out.

"I don't understand your question!" Eren replies.

You hear whispers spread though the soldiers.  
"I just heard him say he wants to kill!"  
"We should just kill him before he can transform again!"

You tune them out as you draw your blades and step in front of your friends.

"I am [f/n] [l/n], and my specialty is slicing flesh, is anyone would like a demonstration, please step forward now!" You call out, silencing the whispers.

A woman leans in and speaks to the general, but he ignores her.

"Answer me! Which are you?!" The general yells out.

"I'm human!" Eren calls out.

"...... Then please don't hate me." the general says as he raises his arm. He was going to kill you no matter what Eren said. And that made you mad. Mad enough to not just see red, but to get a tingly feeling all over. You heard an explosion behind you, but you didn't care. You felt indestructible. You felt invincible. You saw the general and the soldiers keep looking between you and something behind you. 

You glance down at your hands. They seemed to be covered in a silvery metallic substance. You were invincible. Then you remembered. Eren. You turn and walk into the haze. You keep walking until you see three figures in the steam. 

"WHAT THE HELL! [Y/N]! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Eren yells.

"I don't know, and at this point, I really don't care. We need to get you out of here." you reply quickly.

Well, I just explained both of my plans to Armin and Mikasa. It's all up to Armin now.

"......Yes! I can do it!" Armin says with fierce determination.

Armin goes running off through the steam and begins to speak with the general. As the fog clears, you see that he has his arm up again, but before he can slash it down, someone grabs his arm.

"I want to hear what they have to say." General Dot Pixis says as he releases the generals arm.

 

*later*

 

"Now, was what you said back there a last ditch attempt to save your lives, or were you serious?" Pixis asks Armin.

"Well, both actually." he responds.

"Jaeger, can you move that boulder?" Pixis directs his next question at Eren.

"........Yes. I have to." He said with determination.

"Okay. Cadet Arlert! I want you to go help the strategists. Cadets Ackerman and [l/n], I want the both of you on the elite squads protecting   
Eren."

 

*later*

 

You and the rest of the elite squads, along with Eren, run along the wall, toward the area where the boulder that might plug the hole is located. Some chick named Rico is in the back, talking to Eren. Pixis had just announced the plan, and everyone was getting into position. When you and the rest of the group arrived at your destination, you all leaped down onto the rooftops, while Eren was surrounded with bright light, and then his titan form stepped toward the boulder. But then he hesitated. You instantly saw what was wrong. He wasn't in control. 

He turned toward Mikasa, and you tackled her, With the tingles coming back, you shielded her with your body. You felt no pain, other that a slight jolt. You looked at your hands. Yep, they were made of metal. You release Mikasa, only for her to take off and land on Eren's face and start screaming at him to recognize her. She jumped out of the way just as he smashed his fist into his face.

As the squad leaders are arguing about whether or not they should leave Eren behind, you notice titans approaching. You call out their height and positions to your teammates, and take off. You use your hand instead of dulling your blades, seeing as your hand wont dull, in fact it seemed to get sharper. You were flying so fast, you were just a blur. As you passed people you heard them ask aloud whether the scouts had returned and that was Captain Levi, whoever that was. 

You see a soldier about to be eaten, and you don't hesitate. You fly through the air at amazing speeds, skim past the titan's neck, grab the soldier around the waist and land on a nearby rooftop.

"[Y-y/n]?"

You look up and meet Alex's eyes. "Hey Alex! long time, no see! You're welcome!" You say as you take off again. 

"RRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!" 

'what the hell was that?!' you think as you turn towards the noise, only to see a giant boulder peeking above the rooftops.

"YES!! GOOD JOB EREN!!" You yell as loud as you can, as you fly toward him at insane speeds, and arrive just in time to kill a titan that was headed for him.

"HEY! Clear a path! Kill any titan that gets in his way!" You scream at the other squads.

Many people look at you, obviously wondering who gave you permission to give orders, but luckily their squad leaders see that you're right.

"You heard her! Clear a path!" one of them yells out.

You stay near Eren and kill any titan that crosses your path, and even some that don't. Minutes later, Eren slams the boulder into the hole as hard as he can, and then collapses. You, Armin, and Mikasa hurry toward him.

'Wait, when did Armin get here?' you think to yourself.

"I cant get him out! He's stuck!" Armin calls out.

"Then you cut him out." Rico says as she does just that.

You hear very loud foot steps behind you, and you turn and prepare to take off to kill the approaching titans, only to have them fall dead at your feet. A figure lands on top of them.

"Would you brats mind telling me what's going on?"

Then you black out.


	8. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloop. Reader-chan is a badass XD

You wake up in a cell. Your hands are chained to the wall, and in a bed a few feet away from yours, is Eren, who is out cold. 'Why the hell am I in chains?' you wonder.

"Hello."

You look up to see some guy with big eyebrows and a short guy right next to him.

"Okay, I got three questions for ya. One, where the hell am I, two, why the fuck am I in chains, and three, what the fuck did you do to Eren?" You ask loudly.

Shorty glares at you. "We'll ask the questions."

Wait a sec... You recognize that voice.... That was the guy that called you a brat. You glare right back at him.

"We have already spoken to Eren so he is on medication to prevent him from waking until we are done talking to you. Now, we have only recently been granted access to speak with you, and we would like to ask you some questions." Eyebrows tells you, ignoring your other questions.

"Like what?" You ask him suspiciously. 

"Like what are your intentions towards humanity and the titans." Shorty replied.

"Oh, that's easy! What I want is to kill more of the things that killed my family, just like how I killed the one that ate my brother and crushed my sister when I was 10!" You reply cheerily as they look at you in surprise.

"And to finish my little brother's dream and join the scouts for him." you add.

"Well then, I think I'll take responsibility for the brat, and you cal tell the higher ups that. They won't complain." Shorty says to eyebrows.

"Wait, one more thing," you say as they turn to leave, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Commander Erwin Smith of the scouts and this is Captain Levi. Is that all?" Eyebrows says.

"Yeah. That's all." you respond quietly.

"Someone will come and get you for your trial sometime tomorrow. Goodbye." Erwin says as he leaves.

*later*

"Psst... Eren...... Eren!..... EREN!!"

"Huh? W-what?" he says sleepily.

"Wake up dipshit!" You say happily.

"I am awake!" He says as he yawns.

"Yeah, right, and Jean doesn't look like a horse!" you respond sarcastically.

"Okay, fine, I'm up!" He says, annoyed.

"Why'd you wake me up?" He says grouchily.

"Cuz I was bored! DUH!" You tell him cheerily, purposely trying to irritate him.

"That's no reason to wake me up! I'm not here to entertain you!" He growls.

"Wait, you aren't?" You ask.

"No I'm not!"

"Hey guards!" you call out.

"What?" they respond.

"Isn't Eren here to entertain me?" You ask them, with a serious look on your face as Eren does a facepalm.

"I don't know! Be Quiet!" One of them calls back to you.

"You're an imbecile [y/n]." Eren tells you.

"NO!! IMBECILEN!!" You yell.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Eren says, confused.

"RAWR!!" You yell at him, only confusing him more. You start laughing uncontrollably at his confused expression, which only gets more confused as you continue to laugh.

"[y/n] are you okay?" He asks you worriedly.

"O-oh I'm fine, but you should have seen the look on your face! Oh my god!" You tell him as you start laughing again. You hadn't had this much fun in years. Irritating people was hilarious. Now you see why Connie does it.

You hear a door open down the hall and footsteps run toward your cell.

"Hello! I'm Hange Zoe! It's time for your trial." Said a woman who looked like a kid in a candy store, she was so excited. 

She went and removed both your and Eren's chains and put handcuffs on you both.

As you walk along, one of the guys with Hange sniffed Eren. 

"Oh, just ignore it. Mike has a habit of sniffing people that he's just met." Hange chattered as Mike came towards you.

"If you sniff me, I will make sure that you can never walk again, and I don't make idle threats." You growl menacingly.

Mike backs away slowly, looking scared.

You arrive at the cout room. It seems you were in the dungeons under the court house. They open the doors and push you into the room and attach you and Eren's handcuffs to metal poles in middle of the room.

You look up to see Darius Zacklay at the front of the room. He was the leader of all three military divisions.

"Cadet Jaeger, Cadet [l/n], seeing as how your situation is unique, this will not be a regular trial. It will be a military tribunal. Alright?" He says to you and Eren.

"Yes sir" you and Eren reply in unison.

"Now, You two are soldiers sworn to give your life in service to your king, if need be, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Today, I shall decide whether both of you live or die. There are two branches of the military that seek guardianship over the two of you. First, the Military Police." Zacklay says.

"Thank you sir. We believe that their existence may cause distress among the public, and think that They should be eliminated and dissected to learn more that may help humanity." You look over and see that Nile Dok is the speaker, "What we may learn may be of great use to our cause. Thank you." 

"And the Scouting Legion." Zacklay said.

"I am Commander Erwin of the Scouting Legion. We think that we could use Eren's titan power and [y/n]'s armoring powers to take back Wall Maria. That is all." Eyebrows says.

One of the people witnessing the trial starts saying something about how we should just strengthen the gate areas of the wall and be done with it and he gets into an argument with someone from the wall cult. You tune them out when Shorty starts talking.

Then Zacklay brings up the fact that Eren tried to attack Mikasa. He asks her if that is true. She responds, but you aren't listening. You are focused on the fact that Eren hadn't been able to control his titan form. You began to wonder why when Eren started shouting. You growling annoyance and tune him out to return to your thinking.

Then you hear an OOF! You turn your head to see shorty kicking Eren's ass while the MP watched, frightened.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU MIDGET!!" You yell out.

He turns toward you, looking really, really mad. But you don't care. You're seeing red again and the tingles are coming back, only this time, your hands feel really warm. Not enough to make you sweat, but still really warm. You hear a snap behind you as Shorty approaches. You hands are free.... And they're on fire. You and everyone else in the room look at them in shock. You quickly calm yourself down, and as you do, the flames and the metallic substance vanish from your skin.

"I've made my decision." Zacklay calls out. "They're going with the Scouting Legion. They may be a help to humanity, and if anybody can, Captain Levi can keep them in check."

*later*

You sit on a couch next to Eren as Mr. Eyebrows talks to him. Shorty walks in and plops down next to Eren, making him jump.

"Eren, do you hate me now?" He asks

"N-no s-sir. I understand that you had to do it to win the trial." Eren responds shakily.

"Still, you went a little over board. I don't think knocking his tooth out was necessary." Hange scolds him.

"Hey, sorry I called you a midget. Especially seeing as I have no room to talk." You say, seeing as you were a few inches shorter than him.

"It's fine, brat. Just don't do it again." He tells you. 

You glare at him. "Don't call me a brat. Or else." You say coldly.

He looks at you in surprise. No one had ever threatened him before. As you continue to glare at him, you see a minuscule amount of fear in his eyes. He was afraid of you. Good.


	9. Clean Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3 I am a terrible writer. But I DON'T CARE!! XD

As you and the rest of the group ride towards the new HQ, you look at your horse. It has a light brown coat with a dark brown mane and tail. It reminds you of someone. As you think of it, you laugh.

You speed up until you are riding alongside Eren, then you lean over and whisper, "Hey Eren, I think I found Jean's long-lost twin."

He looks over at you in surprise. "Where?"

You pat your horse's neck and say, "Right here! Don't you see how much they look alike?"

Eren starts to laugh as he realizes you're joking. You pull back some to let Eren and Some guy named Oluo take the lead. Oluo leans over and starts to talk to Eren, and as he does so, he bites his tongue. 'what an idiot.' you think.

*later*

You stand with Eren in front of the stable as A girl named Petra talks with Oluo. You walk off by yourself and end up running into Levi as he is leaving the stable. 

"It's filthy in there. And in the castle too. We need to fix that. Everyone get started!" He calls out to everyone.

Levi gives some people permission to use their 3DMG to clean windows and has others wash floors and sweep and dust. He tells you to remove all of the cobwebs in the hallways. You take your assignment quite literally. You start to chase Eren, while covered in spider webs.

"Stop it!!" He yells at you, terrified.

"I never knew you were afraid of spiders Eren!" You taunt.

"[y/n] leave Eren alone and clean yourself up." you hear a bored voice say.

You turn to see an annoyed looking Levi glaring at you.

"Not a chance, pipsqueak!" you reply, even though he's taller than you. Hell, even Krista is at least an inch taller that you.

You hear a growl of annoyance from behind you as you turn and resume chasing a now snickering, yet still terrified, Eren. Someone grabs the back of your shirt and starts to pull you out of the room, and instead of letting them, you spin around and kick their legs out from under them. You look down at your presumed attacker, only to see a Levi. He didn't look surprised, but you saw it in the way his eyes were slightly wider than usual. Then you realize that you have your foot on his chest, pinning him down.

"One thing you should know about me; I don't take kindly to being snuck up on." You tell him as you remove your foot and let him up.

"If you ever do that to me again, [y/n], I will kick your ass." He tells you, angry.

"I'd like to see you try, short stuff." You reply tauntingly as you leave the room. 'him beat me up? I'd like to see the day!' you think to yourself as you exit the room.

*Levi's POV*

After she called me pipsqueak, I went and grabbed the back of her shirt to drag her out of there to make her clean herself up, but she whipped around and kicked the backs of my kneecaps, making me fall to the ground, where she pinned me with her foot. It made me mad as hell, but also more surprised than I have been in years. 

"One thing you should know about me; I don't take kindly to being snuck up on." She tells me, with an annoying smile on her face.

"If you ever do that to me again [y/n], I will kick your ass." I tell her threateningly.

Then she says, "I'd like to see you try, short stuff." and she leaves the room. I turn to Eren and tell him to go and clean the hallway on the upper floor.

After he leaves, I stand and think. This is the first time I've met someone, and they weren't afraid of me. The first time that there's been someone like me. And I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do about it.

*Readers POV*

*later*

 

You sit at the spotless dinner table, and eat your supper. The others are talking with each other, but you ignore them until you hear something about an expedition with new recruits. New recruits. That meant people from the 104th.... wait. why did you care? You told yourself never to get close to anyone again. But you cared. You had gotten close to people again, and if they got hurt, you were going to feel that pain, that, that, emptiness all over again. You start to yell at yourself mentally. 'wait... If I care, then that means that they probably care about me too. If I die, they'll be hurt. I don't want them to hurt.' you think to yourself. Then you decide that you'll have to distance yourself. Just like you did when you first came to Trost.

You hear a knock on the door. Petra goes to answer it, and you see Hange skip through the door. 'oh no' you think. She skips over to you and Eren and asks, "[y/n], Eren, would you mind helping me with some experiments?" 

"Umm.. I don't have a choice over what I do or don't do." Eren said as he looks toward Levi.

"Levi, what are [y/n] and Eren doing tomorrow?" Hange asks.

"Cleaning the stable and garden." he replies.

"Well then! It's settled! [y/n], you and Eren will help me with experiments tomorrow!" Hange squeals.

"Uhh... no I won't." You say loudly.

"Why?" she asks, looking disappointed.

"Because I don't want to, and you can't make me, and you can't have Captain Short-stack over there scare me into either." You respond coolly.

"Umm, excuse me, but what kind of experiments are we talking about?" Eren asks nervously as you and the others groan inwardly. You did not want to hear about her experiments.

You and the others quickly exit the room, as Hange begins speaking.


	10. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your powers develop more.... Interesting....

You wake up to hear a screaming Hange run past your room. You growl in annoyance, but pull yourself out of bed and follow her. She goes straight to where the captive titans are held, and you smell something awful. It's the smell of a dead titan. 'oh shit!' you think as you run after her.

 

*later*

 

Hange is sitting in front of the evaporating bodies, bawling her eyes out. Someone with 3DMG had killed the two titans, Sawney and Bean. Erwin approached you and Eren as the two of you watch Hange have an emotional breakdown. He starts to say something, but you are already moving away, toward Hange. You pick her up and shake her.

"Hange! Calm down! We need to find who did this!" you yell in her face.

"S-s-sawney.... B-bean..." She is still crying, but you've managed to calm her down some.

She looks down at you, and says, "I'm sorry [y/n], I've calmed down now." 

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that!" You snort.

You help Hange back to her room, and get her to take a nap. 'wow, this is just like taking care of a toddler." you think to yourself.

You leave Hange in her room and go back outside.

 

*later*

 

Everyone was getting their 3DMG checked to see if anyone used theirs without permission. No one had. They couldn't find the person that killed the two test subjects. Besides, the new recruits were coming, which meant Armin and Mikasa were going to be here soon.

 

*later* ((sorry if so many time skips bother you. i can't help it)

 

You and Eren are cleaning out the stable, when you see the new recruits walk past. 

"Hey Oluo! CAn me and Eren go and talk to our friends for a minute?" You call out.

"Sure, but make it quick." He responds lazily.

"Hey guys!" You call to your friends as you run toward them with Eren hot on your heels.

"[y/n], Eren! Did they experiment on you or hurt you?" Mikasa asks worriedly. 

"Uhhhh.... No." You respond. "So everyone but Jean Marco and Annie joined the scouts." you say as you notice almost everyone gathered behind Mikasa and Armin.

"Marco's dead." Said a voice behind you. You turn to see Jean standing there. 

"And Annie?" You ask quietly.

"She joined the military police." Armin answered.

"Hey! New Recruits! Your uniforms are here!" Someone with their arms full of green cloth called out. Your friends left you to go and get their uniforms.

 

*Later*

You and the rest of the scouts that are going on the expedition are lined up in the Karanese district. You hear cheers from the people gathered to see you off. 

"Look! It's the scouts! They're so cool!" You hear from your left. You turn your head to see two young children, a boy and a girl. They remind you so much of Marcus and Harriet, that you can't help but smile and wave to them. Their faces light up when they see you waving at them and they wave their arms vigorously. 

As the gates open, You hear Erwin's voice ring out, "Members of the 57th expedition! Advance!" 

And then you're off. Almost immediately, there's a 10 meter to your left, but one of the guard teams take it out. It's smooth going for awhile, but then you see red flares to the right. Titans spotted. A green flare directs everyone towards the left a bit. You are with Levi's squad along with Eren. Then, you spot black flares to the right. A lot of them. Black flares meant a variant.

A man rides up and reports that the right flank has been hard hit and is no longer able to properly keep watch for titans and for us to relay this message to the left flank.

"You heard him Petra." Levi says, sending Petra to relay the message. She soon returns. The black flares are getting closer. 'How the hell could an aberrant have gotten so far into the formation? We're in the center rear. There's no way....' you think to yourself as you look at the black flares. 

You look up to see that you are fast approaching a forest with huge trees. The perfect place to practice with 3DMG. You see the rest of the people in the center column going through the forest while the others went into the tree tops, or rode around the forest. 'why would they do that?' As your group rides into the forest, you hear thundering footsteps behind you. You turn your head just in time to see a 15 meter female titan bust through the tree line.

Men jump from the trees to try and kill it, but it merely squishes them against the trees. The others are yelling at Levi, asking him what are they supposed to do, but you stay calm. You notice how it only kills them, and doesn't stop to eat them. This wasn't a variant. This was a titan shifter, and it was obviously after you and Eren. you look over to see Eren with his hand in his mouth, about to bite down, but Petra starts to yell at him, and you tune them out as Captain Levi starts to speak. You didn't have time to listen to his poetic bullshit. You saw what Erwin's plan was. He was going to try and capture the Female Titan.

As you continue riding, Levi pulls out his flare gun and fires a noise grenade. You assumed this was the signal that we were approaching the trap. You and the others ride at full speed through the trees, and you whip past some kind of cannon, the female titan slides to a halt and covers the nape of her neck just as Erwin yells, "FIRE!"

"Take these two brats a safe distance away, and wait for me, and take care of my horse." Levi tells Gunther as he takes off back towards the Titan.

You and the others ride farther away, and wait for someone to fire a flare. You hear them Arguing about why the captain wouldn't tell them about it.

"Wait, [y/n] you where so calm when we were riding towards the trap. You knew didn't you?" Eld says to you.

"Yeah I knew." You reply.

"Why would they tell a rookie, but not us?!" Oluo wanted to know.

"They didn't tell me. I figured it out as soon as I saw where we were and that we weren't doing anything about the titan. It was quite simple actually." You tell him.

"But still, why wouldn't they tell us?"

Gunther answers Oluo's question this time, "The same reason any Military leader wouldn't trust his soldiers."

"There's a spy." You finish for him. "And it's obvious that that titan was no variant. It has to be a shift-" You are cut off by a inhumanly loud bloodcurdling scream.

"What the hell was that?!" Eld asks.

"I don't know, but there's the flare! We need to go meet with the captain." Gunther says.

You all take of though the trees on your 3DMG, headed toward the flare, and as you go, a small hooded figure swings up alongside your group, you instantly see that it isn't Levi, and you start to call out a warning, but the figure sweeps past Gunter, leaving him hanging dead. 

"Gunther!" Eren goes toward him, only to be pulled back by you.

"WE NEED TO KEEP GOING! THAT'S PROBABLY THE FEMALE TITAN!!" You scream at him as you propel the both of you forward as there's an explosion behind you. You glance back, and for sure, the female titan is chasing you. 

"[y/n], Eren! Keep going! We'll take care of this!" Petra calls out to you as Eren struggles to break free from your grasp. Eren is slung over your shoulder, and can see whats happening, but you stay focused. You need to get Eren and yourself out of there. You hear Eren scream in anger, and he escapes from your grasp. You spin around and chase after him. Then, you freeze.

Eld was bitten in half. Petra was crushed against a tree. Oluo was crushed into the ground. The entire squad, excepting you and Eren, was dead. And this made you mad. Madder than you had ever been before. You feel the tingles coming back full force, the warmth around your hands, and this time, a weight forming on your back. you glance behind you, and see huge metallic wings attached to your back.

http://thumb101.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/983741/127624067/stock-vector-silver-wings-127624067.jpg  
(This is what they look like)

 

You gasp in shock, but you ignore your surprise. You need to kill that titan. 

You plunge forward, flapping your new wings to gain speed, and then stop using the 3DMG, and just fly faster than any 3DMG could ever make you go. You propel yourself forward, with your hands aflame, and soar towards the female titan, just as an explosion happens right in front of you. Eren is right in front of you, in his titan form. You propel yourself to his shoulder and land. He glances at you, and his eyes widen. You nod at him and he roars, charging at the Female Titan. 

She ducks just in time to miss being clobbered by Eren's fist. You leap off his shoulder and plow into her face, burning holes into her cheek with your fists. She swats you into a nearby tree, only for you to rwist you body around and kick yourself off of it and fly right back at her. She grabs you this time, but Eren tackles her, and smashes his fists into oblivion trying to hit her face. You land on your feet on the ground, and the tingles vanish, and the last thing you see before you black out, is Eren getting his head kicked off.


	11. The Female Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Reader-chan is awesome. End of story. (The story is not over, but this conversation is)

"[y/n].... [Y/N]!!" You hear a voice calling out to you, but it sound like its a long ways away. "[y/n] wake up! [Y/N]!! Wake up!" The voice continues to call out to you, but you can't see them. Then your vision is flooded with light, and you can see. Levi is hovering over you, and you are on the ground where you landed. You look over to see Eren's titan form still steaming. You couldn't of been out for more than a few minutes.

"She got Eren." You say as you think about the tingles, the way they felt, how the metal and the flames looked, the weight of the wings on your back, and fell it all rushing back. Your hands are aflame, your skin impenetrable, and wings strong. You were unstoppable. You glance over at the sound of a gasp. 

"You aren't surprised are you?" you say, grinning like a mad man as you take off in the direction that the female titan had gone, using your wings to push yourself forward. You glance behind you to see Levi barely keeping up with your fast pace. You look ahead to see Mikasa trying to get at the Female titan, and you speed up. You weren't even going half your full speed. 

You snatch Mikasa from the air and tell her, "We need to keep our distance. She looks like she's getting tired."

Mikasa stares at you and your wings in surprise, but listens and you slow down a bit and keep pace with her and Levi as you all follow the titan.

"NOW!" you hear Levi yell out to you and Mikasa. You whip past the both of them, and slice into the titan's ankle, causing her to fall. She backs herself against a tree to prevent you from getting to her weak spot. Mikasa fly's into a nearby tree, and as Levi slices at her arms, you attack her legs so that she can't follow you again. You had already seen that the burns in her cheeks were still there, that meant that titan's couldn't heal themselves of wounds inflicted by your fire. You set deep burns into each of her Achilles tendons. You fly back to examine your work, and see that Mikasa is flying towards the Female Titan's neck, you soar towards her to stop her, but Levi gets there first.

Levi is flying towards the titan's mouth, and he cuts though her jaw muscles, and pulls Eren out of her mouth. 

"We are leaving NOW!" He yells as you all retreat. you glance at Levi to see him favoring his ankle.

"I'll take Eren." You say as you take Eren from him, and throw him over your shoulder. You all continue on in silence, and get back to the wagons.

 

*later*

 

You are flying above the other people in your group, and call out to them that there are two 15 meters' approaching from behind. They fire a flare and you go and kill one that is about to put a soldier into its mouth, and you feel your self faltering. This was taking a lot out of you. You fly down to a wagon and allow the tingles to leave. You can barely move. You can't focus on anything. You turn to see them throwing bodies out of the wagons to save the living, and you see Petra's body flying through the air. 

Then, you black out from sheer exhaustion.

 

*later*

 

You awake, only to find yourself in the infirmary back at HQ. You look around you and see that you are alone. You get up and walk towards the door, only for it to fly open as you reach for the handle. 

"[y/n]! You're awake!" The person in the doorway squeals excitedly. You glance at the person and see that its Hange. Of course. No one could get that excited over the fact that someone woke up. Except for Hange.

"Yes I'm awake. How long was I out?" You ask her.

"Oh, we've only been back about an hour!" She replies, still excited. "But what I want to know is, how did you get wings?!" 

You give her the evil eye, although it never seems to affect her. "I don't know, and no I will not do any experiments with you." You tell her.

"Oh come on, please?" 

"N-O, NO! Now let me go, I need to get something to eat. I'm starving." You say as you push past her.

You walk towards the mess hall, and as you do, you pass Levi. He hurries past you, not even noticing the fact that you're there. He looks worried, which is highly unusual.

"Hey, aren't you even going to say hello?" You call out to him.

He spins around. "[Y/n]? You're awake!" He says happily. "Are you okay?" He continues worriedly.

"I'm fine." You say, still in shock over the fact that he was showing happiness instead of boredom for once.

He walks toward you, and to your surprise, hugs you. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks you as he releases you.

"Umm, yeah. I'm just going to go get something to eat." You say as you turn toward the mess hall in shock. The Ice king had hugged you.

 

*Levi's POV*

I watch as she walks away. 'GAH! I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't of hugged her.' I think to myself as I turn and walk away. I was so afraid of losing her. I can't believe I did that. Why do I care so much about her?! She's just an annoying brat. Unless..... No, that's not possible. But maybe..... Maybe I love her. 'Ugh. Would you listen to yourself? You sound like an idiot!' I can't stop thinking about her.

 

*Reader's POV*

As you walk into the mess hall for supper, you hear everyone whispering. They were whispering about you. You ignore them and walk with your plate to an empty table, but you're intercepted by Connie, who drags you over toward the table he shares with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Jean.

"Come on [y/n]! Sit with us!" He says to you, trying to be friendly.

"Okay, sure." You reply, plastering on a smile.

You sit with them, and eat your supper, listening to their conversation. After you eat your fill and give the rest to Sasha, who looks at you like a god when you do, you go to bed.

 

*later*

 

You knew that you would have to go through another trial if the expedition failed, but you didn't know that you might be sentenced to death. But Armin came up with a plan. You, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Annie were walking through the streets toward the gates. You were going to escape while Jean and Krista took you and Eren's places in the carriage so that neither of you would be missed if they were to glance into the carriage.

Annie starts to speak to Armin, but you ignore her. If Armin's plan works, you'll have captured the Female Titan. You see the entrance to the underground city, and hurry toward it.

"Come on guys!" you call back to them as you start down the steps.

"Here?" Annie asked cautiously.

"Yeah, its whats left of an underground city they started but never finished." You tell her. "It will bring us closer to the gate." You continue as you and the others, excepting Annie, walk down the stairs.

"Annie don't tell me that you're afraid of dark cramped spaces?" Eren asked sarcastically.

"Yes I am. I'm sure a suicidal bastard like you wouldn't understand how a delicate girl like me would feel." She tells him.

Eren snorts. "A girl that can knock a man to the ground is not delicate." He tells her. 

They continue talking, but you're getting irritated. "That's it." You say as you step forward. "I'm going to slice you into little pieces, Female Titan!"

Then to your surprise, she begins to laugh hysterically. BANG!! Armin fires the noise grenade, and men fly forward to grab Annie, putting a gag on her to prevent her from biting her tongue. But you see a spike pop out of her ring.

"Run!" You yell while throwing Armin behind you, and activating your armor. The men fly off of Annie as an explosion happens and her titan form appears. 

You pull Armin into the tunnels, Mikasa and Eren hot on your heels. You see a group ahead as you release Armin, and Armin speaks to them, but a giant foot comes crashing down through the ceiling and crushes them. That makes you mad. Even madder than what happened in the forest, because now, It was your friend that was betraying you and everyone else. You fell the tingles, the heat of the flames, the weight on your back, but now, there was something new. This time, everything was amazingly sharp in your vision, and you could hear everything. But you didn't have time to marvel at your new heightened senses because another part of the ceiling came crashing down on top of Eren.


	12. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story is almost over. Sorry guys.

You see Eren crushed under the rubble, and you get even angrier. You leap upwards, and drill through the ceiling of the tunnel. You shoot up through the sky until you are eye level with Annie.

"ANNIE!!!!" You scream, the sound resounding throughout the city.

She looks over at you, and her eyes widen. you can see your reflection in their glassy surface, and you see that your eyes are glowing red, as is your throat. you look like an avenging angel. You open your mouth to scream at her, and white fire flies out of your mouth, burning into her face. She bows over in pain, and you take your advantage and attack, only for her to straighten up at the last second.

You dart to the left, barely missing being caught, and Annie chases after you. You dart and dodge, avoiding her hands by mere millimeters. 'I have to keep her busy until Eren can transform' you think quickly as Annie lets out a roar and chases after you. 'come on, just a little longer!' Annie grabs you around your waist and you can't escape. 

You look to your right just in time to see Eren's titan form emerge from the rubble. He looks at you in her hand, and she squeezes you, leaving a silent threat that if he comes closer she'll kill me. You roll your eyes.

"EREN!!! GET HER YOU IDIOT!!! I'M ARMORED!! I'LL BE FINE!!" You scream, irritated beyond all reason. He looks at you and his eyes widen. Then you remember, you can save yourself. You turn your head towards Annie's arm, and you put your new fire breathing power to use. She drops you immediately, and Eren kicks her into a building. You fly toward her, at maximum speed, and you are there before you can even think. You glance around yourself in amazement. You had gotten there in less than a second.

You attack Annie, leaving her with burns that she couldn't regenerate from. She roars with pain, and you attack her again, burning holes into the side of her neck. She leaps to her feet, and you are knocked aside by her arm. You slam into a wall, and collapse to the ground.

You climb to your feet, only to see Annie trying to get away from a very angry Eren. As you fly into the air, and see all the wreckage, you get mad again, and you suddenly feel rejuvenated. You soar towards Eren and land gently on his shoulder.

"Eren! I'm going to slow her down, but the rest is up to you! Okay?!" You yell into his ear.

He nods quickly, already gaining speed, and you dart forward, and smash yourself into the side of Annie's head. It knocks her slightly off course, but she smacks you out of the way again. You dart toward her again, and this time, you blast her left abdomen with fire. She grasps he side in pain, but continues onward toward the wall. 

She reaches the wall and crystallizes the upper part her fingers, digging them into the wall, and begins to climb. You fly upward, and cut the fingers of her left hand off at the base, just as Mikasa appears out of nowhere and does the same to her right hand. 

Annie falls to the ground, just as Eren arrives, and he tackles her, tearing the back of her neck off, revealing her human body. You hover and wait for Eren to grab her, but he just sits there, looking at her. You start to fly towards her to grab her yourself, but a blue light flashes, and she is suddenly covered with crystal.

The last thing you see before you black out is her form surrounded by a thick layer of impenetrable crystal.

 

*later*

 

You awake, and look around yourself. You see a door on your left and a window on your right. You get up and walk towards the window, and take a look out. You see Annie's evaporating titan body across the street. 'Hmm... I must have blacked out for a bit.' you think to yourself lazily as you turn towards the door and reach for the handle. You open the door, only to see a surprised Captain with his hand up to knock.

"[y/n]! You're awake!" Levi said still looking surprised.

"And that surprises you?" You ask with your eyebrows raised.

"Hange said you probably wouldn't wake up for a couple of days, you exhausted yourself so much" he told you, now looking worried. 

'Wait a minute..... is he worried about me?' you thought, confused. You look at him in surprise. "Well, as you can see, I'm fine. Just a little tired." you respond cheerily, just to irritate him, but he only smiles at you. Your eyes widen in surprise. 

'Did he just SMILE?!?!' you think to yourself, in shock. "Well it's good that you're feeling better, because they need your help to try and break Annie out of the crystal" he told you.

"why would they need my help?" you said, confused again.

"You were able to leave burns on her titan body that wouldn't heal. They think you might be able to melt the crystal." Levi informed you.

"'They' meaning four eyes, correct?" you said , annoyed.

He looked at you and said, "Four eyes?"

"Hange." you explained, your face expressionless.

His eyes showed recognition after you say the word Hange, then he smirks and says, "Well, lets get a move on."


	13. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop de bloop. This is the end. For now..... DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!!!

You follow him through some hallways until you are obviously underground. You look ahead of you and see Annie encased in a bluish crystal.

"Can you melt her out?" You look away from Annie to see Erwin standing near the crystal.

"I don't know, but I can sure as hell try." You say with confidence. You turn to the crystal again, and think about your powers. Almost instantly, they come rushing back. nut you hold back this time, only allowing the armor and fire to come, pushing your wings away, though it saddened you to do so.

You step toward the crystal, and place your hands on it. Nothing happens. You glare at the crystal and push harder, making your flames grow brighter and hotter. It doesn't so much as make a dent. You bring all your powers back, and immerse the crystal in flames with your breath, but it doesn't do anything. You begin to beat the crystal with impossibly strong kicks and punches, but you are unable to break through. And this just pisses you off more. You don't even notice the others staring at you in awe, you are so completely focused on breaking the crystal. You continue to smash your fists and feet against the crystal, but you can't break it.

"[Y/N]. That's enough." You stop for a moment, and turn to see Levi looking at you.

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH UNTIL I BREAK THROUGH!!!" You shout, your voice impossibly loud thanks to your powers. You see everyone flinch, and you speak in a whisper, although it sounds like you're shouting.

"I'm sorry. I just want her to pay for everything she did." You look over and notice Hange had been there the entire time, and you hadn't noticed until just then. She looks REALLY excited. 'Great. She saw the whole thing. Now I have to listen to her ask about a million questions. Damnit.' you think irritably.

"I'm going back upstairs to get some rest. I'm really tired. And Hange?" You say quietly, allowing your powers to leave.

"Yeah?!" She responds excitedly.

"No questions until I have had enough rest."

"Bu-" 

"N-O. NO!"

"Fiiiinnne." 

"Good." you turn away and walk back upstairs to the room you had awoken in, and lay down to take a nap. 

As you're about to drift off, you hear the door open, and are on your feet in a second. "HANGE!! GET OUT!!"

"Tch. Do I look like shitty-glasses to you?"

You look at the speaker, your eyes quickly bringing everything into focus. "Levi? What are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm checking on you, brat." He says, his face emotionless.

"You haven't called me brat for quite some time. Anyway, as you can see, I'm fine. Now go away, I need some beauty sleep." You tell him irritably.

He rolls his eyes. "There's a reason I don't call you brat anymore." he says as he walks out and closes the door behind him.

 

*later*

 

"Hey Eren! Look what I found!" You call out.

"I don't think I want to know." You hear him say.

You walk up behind him with a spiderweb on your hand, with a large spider in it. "Look! It's a spider!" You say gleefully, watching Eren jump up and walk quickly away from you.

"Keep that thing away from me!" he warned

You smirked. "Why should I?" Then, you ran at him. 

 

*five minutes later*

 

"Please get that away from me!!" Eren pleaded.

"Nope!" You grinned evilly. You had him cornered now. And Mikasa thought it was funny. You run up and place the spider into his hair and run in the other direction before he could figure out that it was fake. 

As you run past Connie, he steps out to slow Eren down, as previously arranged. If he got past Connie, which he probably would, Jean would help slow him down to give me enough time to get away.

You dart and dodge your way through the impromptu campground, and hide yourself in Sasha and Mikasa's tent. Minutes later, Eren runs right past, thanks to directions given to him by Reiner. 'Nicely done Reiner!' you think as you walk out of the tent and go over to Jean, Connie, and Reiner.

"That plan took forever to come up with, but it worked! It got his mind off of what happened with Annie for a little while. Nice job [y/n]!" Reiner congratulated you.

"Nah, I wouldn't of been able to get away with it without you guys!" You say humbly, while giving Connie a noogie. 

"[Y/N]! Report to Captain Levi!" You hear a messenger call out. 

"Well, looks like I have to go. Bye guys!" You say, turning around and walking toward the building where the higher-ups were staying.

 

*one short walk later*

 

You stop in front of the door to Levi's temporary office, and raise you hand to knock.

"Who's there?" you hear from the other side.

"[f/n] [l/n] sir." You respond hastily.

"Come in." 

You walk into the room to see Levi sitting on one side of a desk and an empty chair on the other side. He motions for you to take a seat.

"Why'd you call for me?" You say curiously.

"I wanted to tell you something, before I change my mind again." he tells you quietly.

"And what would that be?" You ask, as he gets up and walks around the desk.

"This." and then he kisses you. Your eyes are wide open in shock, but they soon close. 'He likes me! That's why he has been so nice recently." you think to yourself in wonder as you kiss back. Then, he pulls away.

"[y/n], I love you and I don't want to lose you. If you don't feel the same way, just pretend this never happened." He tells you with a worried look on his face. You grin and reach up, and pull him back down by his cravat and kiss him again. 

After you release him, he smiles. "I'll take that as a yes." You grin in response.

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
